


Cover Up, Jack

by SelenaTerna



Series: Random Doctor Who Ficlets [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny things, Humour, Jack being Jack, Silly, non-explicit references to nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The Doctor tries to give Rose a quiet moment after an eventful few days, but as usual, Jack has other ideas.





	Cover Up, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is a silly, random ficlet that I felt like getting in right before (like 2 mins before) the end of 9/9. Ninth Doctor forever <3

Rose sighed blissfully, leaning against the Doctor as she gazed out at the magnificent desert in sunset tones. “This is amazin’ Doctor.”

He leaned his had lightly on hers. “That’s the Poliyuan Desert, that is- biggest desert in the Jiko Quadrant.”

“”S beautiful.” She paused and turned to look up at him, her eyes saying much more than her words ever could. “Thanks for bringin’ me.”

He smiled- not the mad, manic grin he gave the world, but  the soft, gentle smile that only she ever saw- and drew her head back to his shoulder. “You’re welcome. Thought you could use a bit of hush after the past few days.”

Remembering there four days they’d spent hiding with the Yukon rebels and ending the Civil War, she sighed. “I’ll say. ’S nice, after all that crowdin’ to be here, just the two of us…” Suddenly she jerked up. “What about Jack?”

The Doctor snorted, tugging her head to rest on his leather clad shoulder again and slipped his arm around her shoulders. “He’s fine, Rose. Last I saw he was makin’ another modellin’ album.”

Rose snorted, snuggling into him. “What, six isn’t enough?”

“Man loves to look at himself- I think it’s his favourite hobby, after flirtin’ with everything that breathes.” He shrugged carefully, being careful not to dislodge her from his shoulder. “Forget about Jack for now an’ relax.”

Before Rose could respond, an indignant voice came from behind them. “I will _not_ be forgotten about!” 

The Doctor sighed. “Put some clothes on before you come out here, Harkness,”

There was a pause. “How did you know I was naked? You’re not even looking!”

“What, seriously?” Rose snorted. “You have six albums of ‘modelling’ shots and you’re only wearing clothes in one of ‘em! Even the TARDIS was traumatised and hid the other five!”

Jack huffed. “Fine, well, point stands, I will not be forgotten about! And if I want to come out there naked, I will.”

The Doctor guffawed. “They’re your bits Harkness. You want ‘em sunburned, it’s none of my business.”

Moments later, they heard pounding footsteps running through the console room and down the corridor.

“He won’t be back in a hurry,” the Doctor predicted.

“How d’you know?” Rose asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

He grinned. “He won’t wear clothes because I told him not to come out here naked. And he won’t come out here naked without his fifty-eighth century sunscreen. Which he won’t find.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “An’ how d’you know that?”

His grin was wicked as he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar bottle.

Rose burst out laughing. “Fantastic.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to send questions or comments to countessselena.tumblr.com .


End file.
